This invention relates to a game of the peg-board-type and more particularly to an improved game of such type having a novel and interest-promoting means for one player to eject or "trap" playing pieces of another player.
Games of the peg-board-type are available of widely differing designs and construction. Popularity of such games stems, in good part, from the ability of the peg-boards to be played with under almost any conditions of vibration, such as in moving vehicles, on relatively unstable supports, and/or involving over-active young players, and, due to the use of retaining dowels on the bottom of the playing pieces, maintain the playing pieces of the game in place.
While many designs of such games have been proposed, it is a feature of games in general that, with time, their attractiveness diminishes as a means of recreation and the search in the art continues for new modifications offering unique entertainment.